cιтa a cιegaѕ
by Yukiko-Kun
Summary: dylan y ғυвυĸι creen qυe мarĸ y ĸazeмarυ нarían υna eѕтυpenda pareja, por ello leѕ organιzan υna "cιтa a cιegaѕ", pero тal eѕ ѕυ ѕorpreѕa al ver qυe loѕ cнιcoѕ ya ѕe "conocían" deѕde anтeѕ. pedιdo de vaneѕѕa-ѕenѕeι. *Yaoi* мarĸ ĸ. х ĸazeмarυ ι.


Con el fic 14 XD

Eh entrado a la "Semana fatal" (Semana de Exámenes Finales), y por ello creó que mi cerebro no dará tanto para las continuaciones de los fics, pero tratare de hacer lo más que pueda! Lo prometo! Por mientras, aquí dejo un fic de una pareja un tanto peculiar, Mark Kruger con Kazemaru Ichirouta, ¡OMG! Y eh de decir que es el primer fic que hago de ellos dos LoL

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Inazuma Eleven nunca me va a pertenecer, lo se bien XD_

* * *

**Pedido de:** vanessa-sensei. Por ende, dedicado a vanessa-sensei.

* * *

**Cita a Ciegas.**

**(Mark Kruger X Kazemaru Ichirouta)**

En el centro se encontraban un par de chicos charlando, el primero de cabello rubio, peinado hacía atrás, unos lentes oscuros sobre sus hermosos ojos color azulado casi tirando al color del cielo, piel muy blanca y el segundo de cabello platinado, profundos ojos verde apagado tirando a gris, tal y del color de la mismísima nieve.

- Mark a estado actuando demasiado rarito, no comprendo del todo que le pasa – Hablaba el rubio resignado.

- Ah… - Suspiro el platinado – Lo mismo pasa con Kazemaru. ¿Qué crees que les pase a los dos?

- ¡Ah! ¡Se me ah ocurrido una gran y estupenda idea! – Le dijo con suma alegría Dylan.

- ¿Enserio? Dime. – Con curiosidad, Fubuki.

- ¿Te parece si los unimos? – Le propuso Keith.

- ¿Unirlos? – Un poco confundido - ¿Cómo?

- ¡Yeah! En un pequeña e inocente… Cita a Ciegas. ¡Se llevaran una genial sorpresa! – Exclamó con euforia el miembro de The Unircons.

- Bueno, no es para nada mala idea.

Los dos se pusieron a planear la "cita" de los otros jóvenes. Shirou llegó llego al campamento perteneciente al Inazuma Japan, entrando a la habitación que compartía con el chico de aspecto andrógino.

- ¡Kazemaru! – Al momento de entrar vio al aludido saliendo del baño al parecer acababa de tomar una relajante ducha, pues llevaba una toalla atada a la cadera, su largo cabello azulado suelto y goteando algunas pocas que muchas gotas de agua que resbalaban por su bien torneado, pálido, pecho; sus almendrados ojos reflejaban sorpresa.

- ¿F-Fubuki? – El peli-azul cierra rápidamente la puerta apoyándose en esta - ¡¿Q-Qué haces aquí? ¡Creí que ibas a dar una vuelta por el centro a ayudar a Goenji a escoger un regalo para Yuka…! – Con un clarísimo eje de nerviosismo.

- Regresamos más rápido de lo pensado. ¿Qué te parecería si mañana en la noche tuvieras una cita? – Con una ligera sonrisa de medio lado.

- ¿Una cita? Y… ¿Con quién? – Pregunto intrigado el peli-largo.

- Una cita a ciegas. – Amplio su sonrisa, la intriga de Kazemaru creció.

- ¿Cita a ciegas? – Shirou asiente, de repente se escucho un ruido en el interior del baño.

- ¿Y eso? – Pregunto asustado el nº 9.

- ¡N-Nada! – Respondió rápido - ¡A-Ah, bien, genial idea esa de la cita! ¡Ahora adiós! – Saca empujado al pobre y confundido Fubuki. Cerró la puerta con pestillo, luego se acerco y abrió la puerta del baño embozando una sonrisa de perversión – Lamento haber tardado…

Mientras que Keith Dylan estaba a unas cuadras del campamento de The Unircons.

- ¡¿Porqué el campamento tenía que estar tan lejos del centro? – Maldecía la distancia que había tenido que correr para no llegar a más de las 8:30 PM, si no, su entrenador seguro y lo mataba. Por fin, después de tanto correr, llego al edificio, ingreso a su habitación, esperando encontrarse con su castaño amigo ahí pero no estaba - ¿En dónde estará? – Fue y pregunto a todo el campamento el paradero de su "desaparecido" amigo.

- Dijo que tenía que comprar unas pocas cosas para tu cumpleaños. – Le informo Sean, rubio, paliducho, ojos verdes y lentes.

- ¿My Birhtday? ¡Si mi cumpleaños ya ha pasado hace 5 meses! – Colérico, volvió a su habitación encontrándose ahora al chico castaño, piel media bronceada el cual giro sus hermosos orbes esmeraldas para verle.

- Hola Dylan. – Sonrió el oji-verde.

- ¿Hola? – Con ira - ¿A dónde fuiste? – Con tono interrogativo.

- A dar una vuelta a la ciudad – Le resto importancia encogiéndose de hombros el castaño.

- ¿Eh, a city?

- Yeah.

- Okay… - No muy convencido – Well, ¿Te parece si…? ¡Nada de te parece! ¡Tienes una cita at night!

- ¿Date? – El rubio muestra sus pulgares arriba en son de animo - ¿Y con quién?

- ¡I'ts a blind date! Una fantástica cita a ciegas…

- Dylan, no creo que… - Su teléfono empieza a sonar, da una leve ojeada a quién es y luego contesta. – Hola, si. Espera. – Pone el teléfono en su pecho – Dylan, Luego hablamos. ¿You think?

- Okay… - Keith salió de la recamara, cerrando la puerta, pero se quedo escuchando tras esta.

- _Me ha organizado una… ¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes? Oh… ¿A ti también? Wow. Bueno solo espero y no vaya a pasar __nada__, si no… Tendré que marcarte de nuevo… ¡Jajaja, sorry, sorry! Bueno, te llamaré más tarde, ¿Okay? Adiós…_

Esa conversación del capitán del equipo extraño al rubio, pero no quiso entrometerse así que se dirigió a la cocina a asaltarla. Luego regreso a la habitación encontrándose a su best friend sumido en los brazos de Morfeo el decidió intentar hacer lo mismo, acostándose en su cama y cerrando los ojos, pero antes de poder caer dormido sintió que sus lentes eran retirados.

- Millonésima tercera vez Dylan. Quítate los lentes para dormir. – Le regaño el castaño.

- I know, i know. Sorry and Thanks (Lo se, lo se. Lo siento y gracias) – Con una sonrisa – Good Night Mark.

- Good Night Kaze…

- ¡¿Eh?

- ¡G-Good Night Dylan! – El castaño rápidamente se tiró a su cama haciéndose rollito en sus sábanas.

- ¡W-Wait! Ah… Mañana lo averiguare…

La mañana empezaba a anunciarse junto al sol, el cual mandaba uno de sus millonésimos rayos directo a la cara del rubio de ojos azules, el cual abrió los ojos pero los volvió a cerrar.

- Detesto estas mañanas así… - Buscando a ciegas sus lentes en su mesa de noche. Los encontró y se los coloco. – Good morning Mark. – La cama del aludido estaba vacía. – El nunca madruga… - Se encogió de hombros dirigiéndose al salón del comedor, donde estaban los 16 seleccionados de Estados Unidos y las ayudantes del equipo. – Esto, Sean… - Se acerco al chico.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿No haz visto a Mark? – El oji-verde niega.

- Sorry Dylan. No…

- Ahh… Thanks. – Suspiro resignado – (_Con que este aquí para antes de la cita esta bien._)

Por mientras en el campamento de Inazuma Japan pasaba lo mismo, un platinado buscaba desesperadamente a su peli-azul compañero.

- ¿Lo habrán secuestrado los extraterrestres? ¡O quizás fue a Roma por pizza! ¿Pizza? – Se cuestiono a si mismo por esa tonta suposición.

- ¿Qué haces Fubuki? – Escucho una voz ronca, provenía del delantero nº 10 del equipo, cabellos parados de color crema, ojos castaño oscuro, piel tostada.

- Nada Goenji-Kun. ¿No haz visto a Kazemaru?

- Pues, pude ver que salio muy temprano. A eso de las 5:00 AM.

- ¡¿5 AM? – Goenji asiente – Bueno, gracias Goenji-Kun. – Sonríe y luego se marcha. – (_Kazemaru, cuando vuelvas… Te siento en la silla eléctrica y te obligare a que me cuentes todo._)

Mark iba entrando a través de las puertas del campamento de The Unicorns con una cara serena y feliz. Iba absorto de los demás que no sintió hasta que cayó al suelo, que su rubio amigo se le había tirado encima.

- ¡Dylan! – Exclamo sorprendido el castaño. Suspiro recuperándose del susto. – You scared me…

- ¿Te asuste? ¡Pues lo siento! Tú casi me matas de un infarto. ¡Creí que te habían secuestrado y que pedirían rescate! – Restregando su mejilla contra la del oji-verde.

- ¿Where do you get these crazy ideas? (¿De dónde sacas esas ideas locas?)

- Do not know (No lo se) – Sonriendo, se levanta de encima del chico y le ayuda a levantarse. - ¿En dónde estabas?

- Fidio me pidió que le comprara unas cosas, porque el estaba cuidando a Gianluca. – Recordando como su amigo Fidio, en realidad le estaba suplicando que este se quedara con Gianluca mientras que el escapaba…

- ¿Fidio cuidando a…? ¿Qué le paso a Gianluca? – Preocupado por el azabache.

- Solamente se rompió el brazo… Y ahora con Fidio, una que otra costilla. – Sonríe.

- Great.

Por otro lado Fubuki seguía esperando al andrógino muchacho, que por fin apareció.

- Hola Fubuki. – Le saludo levantando la mano, Shirou le dio una mirada de pocos amigos. - ¿Fubuki?

- ¡¿En dónde estabas? – Tomándolo por los hombros y zarandeándolo.

- L-Las chicas me mandaron a comprar algunas cosas para el desayuno… - Todo mareado.

- ¿Eh?

- Mira. – Mostrándole una bolsa de compras en su mano izquierda.

- Aja jajá – Ríe el platinado nervioso. – L-Lo siento…

- Esta bien… I think. – Se queda en blanco, por mientras Fubuki para en seco.

- ¿A-Acabas de hablar en inglés…? – Kazemaru niega rápidamente, moviendo su cabeza de derecha a izquierda.

- ¡¿Y-Y-Yo? ¡C-C-Claro que no! – Sin ninguna otra opción, corre con todo lo que tiene hasta llegar al salón de cocina, dejar los alimentos y escapar a México.

- ¡ESPERA! Detesto sus dotes de corredor. – Suspira cansado.

Se estaba aproximando la hora cero, Fubuki trato de hacer lucir a Ichirouta lo más uke que se pudiera, por su lado Kazemaru se limitó a vestirse, bajo los regaños de Fubuki, con las ropas que siempre usaba, una camisa de mangas largas, de un puro color blanco, y encima un suéter sin mangas color castaño claro y pantalones de color café oscuro.

Dylan le leía al castaño un largo discurso, bueno, más bien consejos de cómo tratar con su cita, el oji-verde tan solo asentía a las palabras del rubio, terminando de arreglarse llevando puesto una camiseta de color verde a juego con sus ojos, un suéter de mangas largas color rojo, con el cierre por la mitad, unas rayas a los costados de las mangas de color blanco y un pantalón normal de tonos azulados.

Dylan y Fubuki habían reservado una mesa en la terraza a modo de que ellos estuvieran solos. Los primeros en llegar fueron Dylan y Mark, el primero lo dejo allí y se fue, dándole apoyo, luego de unos minutos por la puerta entró Kazemaru, quedándose sorprendido.

- ¿M-Mark? – Casi sin creer que su "cita" era el castaño.

- Kaze-Kazemaru… - En el mismo estado que el peli-azul.

Desde el otro lado del edificio, estaban los cómplices de todo eso viendo la escena muy divertidos, se "dieron los cinco" cantando victoria.

- ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? – Sentándose en la silla frente a la mesa, quedando frente a frente con Mark.

- Dylan me había organizado una cita a ciegas, como adivinaste antes. ¿Tú?

- Fubuki me organizo lo mismo. – Los dos encontraron la respuesta más razonable. Sus amigos les habían organizado una cita.

- Bueno. Estaba a punto de pedirte que si querías una cita conmigo. – Sonrió cautivamente Mark.

- Eh… - Sonrojado, esa sonrisa mataría a cualquiera. – H-Hay que agradecerles entonces…

Lo que maldecían los espías es que no escuchaban mucho de lo que los jóvenes decían. Aunque Fubuki tuvo la solución.

- Para tu suerte, mi estadounidense amigo. Le puse a Kazemaru un micrófono sin que se diese cuenta. – Sacando un aparato receptor, y poniéndolo a un volumen adecuado para que los dos escucharan.

- ¡You're a genius! (¡Eres un genio!) – Exclamo feliz Dylan.

Las manos de los dos estaban sobre la mesa, pronto la mano de Mark se enlazo con la de Kazemaru, lo cual dejo un poco descolocado a los espías, Kazemaru sonrió tiernamente ante tal gesto.

- Kaze… - Sus labios se iban acercando a los del peli-azul, pero este puso un dedo frente a el. - ¿What? – Desconcentrado.

- Tú me dijiste que no querías que pasara nada en mi cita. – Sonrió con su ego a 100, recordándole sus palabras al castaño.

- ¡¿Q-Qué? ¡Pero…! – Haciendo cara de puchero.

Esa conversación estaba confundiendo aún más a los otros dos, ¿Porqué ese par se hablaban como si se conocieran de años? ¡Más bien dicho, si se conocieran como una…! Pareja…

- Dylan. ¿No creerás que…? – Fubuki afligido.

- Creo que si…

Kazemaru suspiro, metió su mano a su bolsillo y saco el, infiltrado, micrófono.

- Fubuki, Dylan… - Toma aire - ¡DEJEN DE ESPIARNOS! – Gritó a todo pulmón, dejando sordos a los otros dos chicos y haciendo reír al oji-verde.

- ¿Sabes donde no podrían espiarnos? – Kazemaru giró su mirada curioso.

- ¿En dónde? – Con una cara inocente, cuando podía, Kazemaru tenía sus momentos de inocencia.

- In my room… (En mi habitación) - Sonríe pervertidamente, Kazemaru prendió en sonrojo pero asiente. Kruger se levanta y toma el micrófono. – Dylan, ahora te quedas en el campamento de Inazuma Japan… - Dejo el micrófono en la mesa y se llevó a Kazemaru de la mano al edificio de The Unicorns.

* * *

¿Qué podrá pasar? XD

Espero les guste~

Me gusto bastante escribirlo, y me divertí mucho escribiendo diversas partes. Ojala y a ustedes también les divierta owo


End file.
